12 Days of Titans
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: You know how the song goess. "The Twelve Days of Christmas". But lets let the Teen Titans themselves sing about their turn on the song. My first semi-song fic.


**It had to be done… hate me after you read it, burn me at the stake, do whatever you want. But know this… I love what I do and- who am I kidding? Enjoy people! Note that this story is for pure holiday fun and a laugh… NOTE IT!**

* * *

Jump City: not only the bustling urban city that was always buzzing with life, especially on the holidays; but also the central hub for the Teen Titans every holiday. And as Christmas draws ever closer, the excitement being held in civilians and Titans alike could barely be contained any longer. In fact, if you listen closely, the joy and exasperated waiting can be heard trickling out all throughout this city…

* * *

Wally West hopped about his shared home with Jinx, pumping his Christmas tunes throughout the small living room. His red spiked hair was partly matted down with the band of reindeer ears and antlers protruding out in his festive joy. "Hey Jinx, help me with the tree!" He yelled behind him with holiday cheer flowing out of every aspect of him. Jinx sighed and handed him a cord of multi colored lights. Wally grasped them from her hands and instantly ran around their tree, hanging the lights up perfectly. He admired his quick work shortly, than looked to Jinx. "A perfect tree, am I right?" Jinx groaned and sank down in her arm chair. Just then, the radio on the counter started to chime out a familiar tune; a regular Christmas classic. Jinx looked to the radio and hung her head with another pained groan. Wally's face grew bright and he ran up to the radio and turned it up. "Oh come on Jinx, you know you can't fight this song," He taunted, raising the volume of the music up all the way so the "12 Days of Christmas" filled every corner of the room with it's unforgettable tune.

"_On the first day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

Wally hoisted Jinx up off her chair, pulling her to the window that looked over to Titans Tower.

"_A perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"_

Jinx heaved one more sigh and looked to Wally nervously before opening her mouth and singing softly.

"_On the second day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

Her head cuddled gently into Wally's side and she closed her eyes while continuing her verse with a slight snicker.

"_Two second chances…"_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"_

Within Titans Tower, Victor looked eagerly up at the star of the 50 foot Christmas tree in the center of their living room. He scoped his surroundings before singing along with the radio playing in the corner.

"_On the third day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

He looked to the advent calendar that hung by one of the entrances to the living room, seeing all but three flaps open.

"_Three sleepless nights…"_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

As he sat alone in his room, scanning his wall of previous crimes and crimes yet to solve, Dick sighed.

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

He picked up a folder of criminal updates and took note of them before leaving his room in a rush.

"_Four un-booked criminals…"_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Walking down the dimly lit hall of Titan's Tower, Garfield whistled the familiar tune as he carried a brown box under his arm.

"_On the fifth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

He stopped before one of the sliding doors and took the last piece of mistletoe from a five piece case and pierced it on the head of the door frame.

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Eddie walked fumingly into the living room, seeing the Christmas decorations.

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

He looked up the tree and saw the Star of David glowing brightly, bringing forth a thankful but subtle smile.

"_Six points on the star…"_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Joseph, while sitting atop the roof that was coated in the weaving snow mounds, strummed his guitar in the chord of the song that was dancing through the town, mentally singing along with it.

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

He looked at his guitar and cheerfully smiled before continuing to play and 'sing'.

"_Seven strings to play…"_

"_Six points on the star…"-Eddie_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Cassandra dryly strolled down the snow coated side walk as she looked to the sky with her dull eyes. As she looked up, she saw a distant Super Boy fly over.

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

She looked back to the street, her expression and body language betraying her inner emotion.

"_Eight chances missed…"_

"_Seven strings to play…"-Joseph_

"_Six points on the star…"-Eddie_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Skipping out with her usual abundant joy, Kory exited a small store and into the winter morning.

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

Her improving English voice chimed along with the song as she looked to the boxes stacked next to her.

"_Nine new gifts for friends…"_

"_Eight chances missed…"-Cassandra_

"_Seven strings to play…"-Joseph_

"_Six points on the star…"-Eddie_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Raven drearily walked the streets of the city, taking note of all the new toys, clothes, and jewelry in the display windows she passed.

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

Her lips curled to grimace as she saw all the rush of people to get their hands on these new positions that they could now obtain.

"_Ten more reasons to skip…"_

"_Nine new gifts for friends…"-Kory_

"_Eight chances missed…"-Cassandra_

"_Seven strings to play…"-Joseph_

"_Six points on the star…"-Eddie_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless night…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Brion and Tara stood close together as they looked up on to the giant tree in the center plaza of the city. Tara leaned close to her brother's chest as she saw the ordainments and unlit lights twinkle and shimmer in the morning light.

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

They both looked at each other and started to laugh, hearing both of them sing in unison.

"_Eleven reasons to laugh…"_

"_Ten more reasons to skip…"-Raven_

"_Nine new gifts for friends"-Kory_

"_Eight chances missed…"-Cassandra_

"_Seven strings to play…"-Joseph_

"_Six points on the star…"-Eddie_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

"_And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Wally_

Leonid stood proudly in front of Titan's Tower, taking in a breath of the cold winter air.

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Titans gave to me…"_

Digging his green glove hand into his pocket, he removed the yellow and black communicator. He flipped it open and the pictures of all the other titans skimmed across the screen.

"_Twelve great new friends…"_

"_Eleven reasons to laugh…"-Tara and Brion_

"_Ten more reasons to skip…"-Raven_

"_Nine new gifts for friends…"-Kory_

"_Eight chances missed…"-Cassandra_

"_Seven strings to play…"-Joseph_

"_Six points on the star…"-Eddie_

"_Five… chances to get a kiss~~"-Garfield_

"_Four un-booked criminals…"-Dick_

"_Three sleepless nights…"-Victor_

"_Two second chances…"-Jinx_

In one instant, all throughout the city, all the radios and speakers hit the safe final chord. To which all the Titans turned to the bay and saw the distant white, steel plate tower and smiled…

_"And a perfect Tower resting on the bay~~"-Everyone_

**

* * *

**

Happy holidays to one and all!

**And to those that don't understand something throughout the story, don't be afraid to ask, admittedly it's not my best work, but I was feeling a good vibe for this in my "Three Holiday Story Gift" thing.**

**Anyway, please review, and if you don't… maybe I won't do this next year, maybe I will… who's to say?**

**NOTE: The line for Raven to "skip" is reffering to skipping the holiday. Also note that Eddie (Kid Devil) is jewish... have any issues with that, please tell me... I won't listen but go ahead and tell me.**

**

* * *

**

See you in the big times

**-Overlord-Flinx**


End file.
